Cursura
by featherheart4248
Summary: He ran. Again. And now he doesn't know what to do but, break down. BirdFlash One shot. Rated T for mentions of Abuse and because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: Another BirdFlash one shot I wrote. This one is longer than my other one. Just so you know, I'm using the Wally!Whump idea thing. Also this is set before season 2 in the five year time skip, a little after Wally started fighting with Barry. I hope you enjoy! Also, point out any grammar mistakes please.**

* * *

Running.

That's all he'd known, all he'll ever know.

As the ginger locks of fire blow into his eyes, he can't help but think of everything, no everyone, he'd ran from. Mom, Dad, Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, Dick.

_Dick_.

He feels the familiar prick of tears at the back of his eyes at the mention of the ebony. Quickly wiping his eyes dry, the speedster reminds himself that Wally West doesn't cry and hasn't since the first night his father laid the cursed belt on him. Although he repeats the mantra several times both out loud and in his head, the tears seem to keep coming. Slowing gradually, he skids to a stop at his final destination; the tree where he first kissed Dick back when the team first started.

He sits under it's shade and shivers as a cold wind passes through the park.

Curling in on himself, he lets lose of the first sob in years. It felt like after so many years of struggle his life was falling apart. His father escaped jail and murdered his mother, he'd been fighting with Uncle Barry, and the hero gig was getting in the way of college. His only comfort was in Dick and now even that is gone.

They had fought, over nothing really... He had been wanting to leave the hero life for a long time but, the breaking point was when Dick was shot on a mission. He thought the love of his life had died when he saw him go down. Afterwards they had fought about retiring.

He had mentioned to Dick many times that he was thinking of quitting to focus on school but, neither took it too seriously. This time it was different, he couldn't do it anymore. He was sure of it. He told him that was it, he was retiring and he wanted Dick to retire with him. Dick was furious, he couldn't leave that life he said. He made a promise to himself to make sure no one faced the pain he did as a newly orphaned boy in Gotham.

He countered that he couldn't see him get hurt like that again, that he couldn't risk _losing_ him. Dick said he could take care of himself. He couldn't remember much of what they'd said but, when Dick called him a coward for wanting to quit saving people, he broke.

And he_ ran_.

Another sob escaped his mouth. He buried his freckled face in his Jean clad knees, which were drawn up to his chest. There was a rustle next to him.

"...Wally..."

The sound of his voice just made him cry harder. Soon the owner of the voice was sitting on the roots of the tree next to him. Warm arms engulfed him.

He didn't think about it. He just buried his head into the familiar chest of Dick and smelled the particular smell of cinnamon and something he couldn't quite place that only Dick seemed to carry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

His back shakes with each syllable. If possible the arms holding him tighten even more. He feels Dick shift and his breath tickles his ear.

"No,_ I_ should be apologizing." he felt lips pressing to his neck in a feathery kiss and his green eyes fluttered closed. " I'm sorry. I should have never yelled at you. I should have taken you seriously when you expressed quitting. I should have never called you coward because, _you're not_. Wally I love you, more than you can imagine but, this hero thing, this _responsibility_, is my purpose. It's why I wake up every day and do this. I can't just _give it up_ like that."

His lover's voice tapered off into something barley above a whisper.

"I-If you want to retire, that's your choice and I'll support you no matter what you do. I just can't quit this, not yet at least."  
His green eyes opened as a hand gently lifted his chin up. Green eyes met blue ones that held so much love. Yet another tear escaped his eyes.

He slowly leaned in as his eyes fluttered close once again and his lips met Dick's in a slow kiss.

"I love you so much..."

He heard his own voice before he registered what he was saying. He continued.

"I just, I can't lose you... I don't know what I'd do if you weren't by my side to pick me up when I fall, Dick I..."

He was prevented by saying anything else by Dick who shushed him, told him he was a lovable idiot, and promptly proved just that by kissing him again with an underlying passion only they seemed to have together.

He held on to him like he was his life line and so did Dick. They were bound together by an unseen force, like it or not and _nothing_ could destroy that bond.

He wouldn't run today. No. He wouldn't run ever again. Not from his Dad. Not from Barry or Iris. _Not from Dick_. Dick was his anchor and he was Dick's in return.

He hugged his lover hard.

He stayed curled up with Dick under the branches of their first kiss tree for a long time as the chilly air of February danced across his flushed skin. Dick shifted.

"Wallace Rudolf West...I love you."

He pulled away slightly from the warm body of Dick and smiled.

"Richard John Grayson...I love you."

He smiled at his lover and his lover smiled back. He settled back into his previous position of cuddling Dick.  
A few minutes passed as they enjoyed the comfort each other brought with them.

"It's getting cold out here. Let's go home."

He kissed the blue eyed beauty that held him in a loving embrace.

"Yeah, let's go home."

He got up with the help of the ebony and they walked, hand in hand, to their small, comfortable apartment.

He wasn't running.

Not today.

Not _ever._

* * *

**Please reveiw~! I'd love to know what you think I can do to improve/what you think of this.**

**Just down there~**

**V**


End file.
